


Rogue lines

by Ariel (lisaow82)



Series: Rogue [1]
Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaow82/pseuds/Ariel
Series: Rogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963087





	Rogue lines

"Are you seriously going to eat that bagel with strawberry cream cheese?"

"Yes, Lesley, I am."

"Dude, that's human food. And I wish you would stop calling my Lesley."

"It's good food and it's your name isn't it?"

"Actually it's more like chick food. Yes, it's my name. It's a stupid name and I hate when you call me Lesley."

"Blame your mother."

"Ok, now you've gone too far, bringing my mama. god rest her soul, into this."


End file.
